


the hollow truth

by o0JayWolf0o



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, F/F, Hate, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lies, Resets, Sans is not okay, This is a sad thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0JayWolf0o/pseuds/o0JayWolf0o
Summary: you were happywhy wouldnt you be?there was no reason to be sadyou were happy





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> sorry.  
> its one of those times.  
> i need to vent.  
> im sorry.

one.

 

you were sat on the floor, papyrus needed the couch anyways. as well as toriel, and undyne, alphys, asgore, and frisk. they could fit, they didnt need to make room for you. you didnt deserve a spot on the couch. 

the lights dimmed and an anime, called Amnesia, began to play. you felt a tap on your shoulder. you turned around, finding two large, mothery eyes glistening back at you.

"Are you doing alright Sans? You seem.. distant," she asked.

"can't  _goat_ closer to ya _,_  tori." you replied. she snickered, then turned around, obviously believing you. why wouldnt she, though?

you weren't lying, or anything.

you were just..

hollow.

 

two.

 

you were at a party, enjoying a cocktail that undyne had offered you. it was good. you were already buzzed a bit, though not drunk. a human bumped into you.

"Sorry!" he shouted, before dissipating into the crowd. 

"s'ok," you said to yourself. you went and sat at a table, watching humans and monsters mingle alike. you took another sip of your drink. mm. good.

you noticed undyne on stage, and she tapped a dj with a finger. he nodded, before turning back to change the music. undyne rushed off stage, equipped with a nice, dark yellow tux and white tie. 

a few moments passed. then the crowd got slient. you watched, lazy eyes scanning the place. you were clad in your usual blue hoodie, basketball shorts, and white slippers, tucking your toes in the fluffiness. it felt nice. 

you heard someone tap a microphone before undyne's voice boomed.

"Alphys, for years on end you've been there to accompany me, make me happy." she gulped audibly. "Even the smallest of things, like watching anime together, making ramen, being stupid with you, brought me happiness.." you'd seen this three resets ago. nothing new.

"..." undyne continued on, and on, until she got to the point. "A-Alphys, will you marry m-" her final words were cut of by a squeal and the sound of undyne being tackled by alphys.

"YES! YES I'LL MARRY YOU, UNDYNE!" they kissed. long, lovingly. the crowd parted so everyone- you included- could see.

you wish you could find someone like that. but you knew you'd never get to see your soulmate. you were sure you didn't even have one.

you felt a paw tap your shoulder. you turned around to see asgore's sturdy frame. he seemed worried. "Sans, are you okay? You appear saddened by something." 

you shook your head. "nah, not _marry_ things make me sad. just my default, yenno?" you didn't try to cover for the lazy pun.

asgore left you alone. it was fine.

but you were still the same.

hollow.

 

three.

 

you were sitting at the park next to alphys, who was watching her wife. they'd been married 2 months now. you weren't jealous. why would you be jealous? you watched as undyne suplexed both frisk and papyrus, laughing along. alphys giggled.

you stared with your normal expression, as always.

why couldn't you be that happy?

now it was papyrus' turn. he lifted undyne, frisk, and a confused, white dog. everyone was laughing. everyone. you were just a nobody though, so it was ok if you didn't laugh.

you felt alphys staring at you. "S-Something on your mind?"

you passed it off with a quick "nah," and returned to watching payrus.

man, your brother was amazing.

but even he couldn't fix everythng.

he was still as it was.

hollow.

 

four.

 

you were a drunken mess at grillby's, sobbing into your clothes. undyne was beside you, chattering with a human friend. she turned to you, then stopped laughing.

"Sans, is everything-"

"YEP! nothing  _fishy_ here, hehe!" you wiped a tear from his socket. undyne looked uneasy. she talked quietly with grillby, then her new friend. heh. ignoring you.

she left the bar ten minutes later. you swore you could hear her muttering apologies to her friend about you. you were completely sure about it.

haha. she must be happy, with her wife and soon-to-be kids. 

have fun, you thought.

you could stay as you were.

hollow.

 

five.

 

you were staring at the sky unblinkingly as undyne's kid, named after yurio in yuri on ice, tugged at your bones. it was ok. he moved to yoursleeves, gently raising them. you snapped backward, afraid. "uh, not the arms, kiddo." you chuckled nervously. frisk was looking at you in worry.

"Sans.." Frisk paced forward slowly. "Let me see your arms."

"no." your eyesockets turned dark as you watched them approach. your vision flickered, showing chara, red eyes glinting. your soul clenched in fear, and you backed against the couch. "k-kid, blue, blue" you whispered, mortified. rather than stopping at the code word that meant you were seeing chara and might hurt frisk, frisk paused and walked forward faster. your soul thumped rapidly, picking up pace slightly. everyone was staring at you in the household, with yurio backed against alphys.

frisk dashed forward and pulled your sleeves up, revealing chips in your arms and crusted marrow where you'd cut at them. you shoved frisk away, trying to teleport, but you were in shock.

before you, stood chara, with a knife in hand and dust coating their features. 

you heard gasps, before silence. it brought you back to the present and you tugged your sleeves away quickly. it did nothing. the damage was already done.

"Sans.. Are You Okay..?" papyrus whispered, quieter than you'd ever heard him. you were silent for a good 30 seconds.

"heh... yeah.. only since you're here, though.." you whispered, equally quiet, before pulling papyrus into your shoulder. you sobbed silently while he embraced you, tears cascading down your face. papyrus should not have to see you this way.

you felt..

hollow.

 

zero.

 

you stood over a pile of dust in snowdin, grasping at an orange, ripped scarf. snow haphazardly flittered about, landing amongst the monsters gathered around to see what was happenning. why did frisk only kill papyrus this time?

someone tapped your shoulder. it didnt register. you felt.. numb.

just.. numb. empty. devoid of feelings..

you collapsed, bringing the dust-stained scarf to your eyes and wailing loudly. everyone was watching you. they'd never seen you so.. vulnerable.

you screamed into the clothing article, tears springing to your eyes. your blue magic bubbled up, warding off any creature wth a soul. you felt a presence close in, coming closer. you tried to force it away, but it had no soul.

you looked up.

"Are you okay, Sans?" chara giggled, tapping their knife with a hand. sans quieted, before an idea gathered. his own magic couldn't hurt him.

...

you grabbed chara's knife, much to their and everyone else's surprise, before you shouted. "hahah... hahahAH!... NOPE!" a twisted grin, crooked on your face, formed, insanity pooling over you.

in one quick motion, you swiped the knife across your neck, body manifesting to dust. it was a cowardly mve, but it was.. quick, painless.

hollow.

in the newfound void, you heard a childish giggle.

"I was wondering what would break the skeleton first! His bones," a devilish grin appeard, distorting the voice to one of a demon's. "or his MIND!"

 

one.

 

you were sat on the floor, papyrus needed the couch anyways. as well as toriel, and undyne, alphys, asgore, and frisk. they could fit, they didnt need to make room for you. you didnt deserve a spot on the couch. 

the lights dimmed and an anime, called Amnesia, began to play. you felt a tap on your shoulder. you turned around, finding two large, mothery eyes glistening back at you.

"Are you doing alright Sans? You seem.. distant," she asked.

"...no.." you replied. she looked at you, surprise written over your features.

you weren't lying.

you were just..

hollow.

...

always as it was.

h o l l o w .

**Author's Note:**

> hollow.


End file.
